Memories
by DaKemz
Summary: Naruto is called to go finish up a war. Hinata, trying to block out the fact that he might not return, goes on a walk with her husband remembering their life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto. I'm not smart enough to come up with something that amazing. (I need to start remembering to put these on my stories :P)**

--well i figured out, looking back at all my stories the reviews i've gotten, that i can only write narutoxhinata stories. the other ones just didn't turn out as good. so i've written another one lol i hope you like it please review!--

Hinata took an intake of breath. No. She shook her head slightly. She had hoped and prayed it wouldn't have happened but it did.

Naruto was leaving.

She looked up at her husband. "When do you have to go?" He could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Tomorrow." He said softly rubbing her cheek.

Today. That was all she had. All the time she had to spend with Naruto before he left for the war. It wasn't fair. The Hokage was supposed to stay in Konaha with the people. But it was urgent he left, he had told her. The war was almost over and he just had to go to negotiate.

But the danger was still there.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Six months," He frowned. He kissed her head softly. Something about it made it more tender.

"But…" She put a hand on her stomach. "The baby will be delivered in three…" She felt tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she remembered the day she told him she was pregnant…

_-Flashback-_

"_Naruto?" She asked quietly one night as they sat in the Hokage Mountain on Naruto's head._

"_Hmm?" He asked slowly trailing his lips down her cheek to her jaw and slightly her neck._

"_There's something…" She trailed off getting scared and distracted. "That I… well…" She fidgeted with the ring on her left hand._

_He picked up her hand, now serious. "What is it?" He asked concern deep in his eyes._

_She inhaled and took his hand to her stomach then looked at him. He looked back confused. "You have a tummy ache?" He asked._

_She smiled and shook her head. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. _

_His reaction took a little while, and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. "Hinata!" He grinned, "I'm going to be a father! And you're going to be a beautiful, amazing mother and we're going to have a wonderful child!" He held her tight. "I love you so much Hinata…" _

_Hinata smiled at him and she pulled him back down for another kiss. It was slow but was filled with passion. "Oh Naruto I'm so happy…"_

_-End flashback-_

"I know Hinata…" His voice cracked. "I'm so terribly sorry." He wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes.

She exhaled. There was no point in shedding tears. He was still going and she had plenty of time to cry after that. "I don't want to spend the next two days crying, Naruto." She grinned half-heartedly. "Let's go on a walk."

He smiled his famous smile. "Right."

She grabbed his hand and they slowly walked out the door. The sun was setting so families were heading home. The few people who were outside waved or tilted their head out of respect for the Hokage.

They walked in silence enjoying everything around them. "Hey…" Naruto grinned pulling her over to a large oak in the middle of Konaha. "Remember this tree?" He grinned mischievously.

Hinata blushed but smiled.

-_Flashback-_

_Hinata sat down as Kiba and Shino left to go find Kurenai. She played absent mindedly with the grass staring at a butterfly flitter above the flowers. _

"_Hinata," She felt someone whisper in her ear._

_She gasped and stood up to see her boyfriend smiling at her. "Naruto!" She exclaimed, blushing. "You scared me!" _

_He chuckled and kissed her quickly. "Sorry." He grinned. "Want to go somewhere?"_

_She frowned. "Sorry, I'm waiting for Kiba and Shino to get back with Kurenai so we can train."_

"_C'mon," he coaxed, "you can miss just _one _day…" He was grinning._

_Hinata's heart melted when he had that kind of begging look on his face. She looked around. "Fine… But just this once!" She said holding up her pointer finger. _

_He grinned and pulled her up onto his back in a piggy back ride. "Great! You're the best Hinata!" They walked around Konaha until they came to the largest tree. The Oak in the heart of the town that had been there since the beginning. Naruto put Hinata down the sat under the shade of the tree. _

_She sat on his lap and they talked for a while. Soon the warm day and her comfortable position took a toll on her and she curled up in his chest, wanting to fall asleep. Naruto held her tighter so her head was lying against his neck. He kissed her forehead and there was a bright flash of light. _

_He and Hinata were startled and they both looked up. Kurenai was holding a camera smiling at the picture she just took. Kiba was sitting on Akamaru grinning wolfishly at them. Even Shino's slightly raised cheeks showed that he was smiling. _

"_Aw…" Kurenai said softly._

_Hinata went red. "Is this punishment for skipping out on training?" _

"_Oh of course not!" Kurenai laughed. _

"_It's not until we print the picture in the Konaha Newspaper!" Kiba said, laughing hysterically. _

_Naruto then spent the rest of the day trying to get the camera back, but Kurenai was just too clever…_

_--End flashback—_

Hinata smiled at the memory. She had after she got the paper cut out the picture and taped it into her journal. She and Naruto then continued walking down the almost deserted street...

--do you think it's good enough to continue? please please please let me know what you think!! :) thanks for reading!--


	2. Chapter 2

--okay so here's the second chapter! not too sure if i like how this turned out yet or not... hope you guys like it! please review--

"It's getting late…" Naruto commented as he looked up at the sky. "We should probably head home."

I nodded. "Alright." He tightened his hold on my hand and smiled at me. It wasn't forced but it wasn't the grin I loved so dearly.

I tightened my hand in return and leaned on his shoulder. As we headed back to the house in comfortable silence he turned and looked at an abandoned building. "Hey… remember this place?" He touched the door with reverence. Then the grinned I fell in love with came onto his face.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hinata…" Naruto came up to me as I walked out of the Hokage's office just completing a mission._

"_N-Naruto?" I said. _

"_Hey I was wondering are you free? You want to go get something to eat?" He was rubbing his neck in nervousness. _

_My mouth hung slightly out of surprise. Naruto just asked _me_ out on a date? I realized I needed to give an answer as I looked at his anxious gaze. "O-Of course!" I said. "I would l-love to!"_

_His foxy grin spread across his face and I felt my heart thud in my chest harder. I looked down at my dirty clothes. I probably didn't smell too good either and I was surprised he would even come up to me if I smelled so bad. "I'll pick you up at… 6:00?" He asked._

_I nodded, grinning shyly. "Sure!"_

_He just looked at my face and smiled. "Great! I'll see you at six then!" He waved as he walked away. _

_I walked towards my apartment (I had moved out of the Hyuuga Manor a while ago) smiling. I was nearly skipping I was so happy. As I walked in I leaned against the door. My heart was still pounding. I couldn't believe my luck! My entire body was on a strange high I had never felt before. I quickly took a shower wanting my hair to be dry on our (I couldn't even think the word without a giggle of excitement exploding from my lips) date. _

_I got out and looked at my selections. I decided to wear my light yellow sundress that Kurenai and gotten me for my birthday. It was short-sleeved and stopped just above my knees. I would be comfortable in that. I looked out at the weather. It was clear and summer so it would be warm too. _

_I slipped it on and brushed through my hair slowly getting all the knots out. I pulled it up a little on both sides. I liked how it looked and I smiled. I put a little makeup on, but just a little, to highlight my eyes._

_I slipped on my yellow flip-flops that matched my dress and looked at my feet. I was glad Sakura and Ino had given me a manicure and a pedicure a week earlier. My toe and fingernail looked perfect and healthy. _

_I shook my head. Why on earth would he look at my fingernails? _

_I sighed. I just wanted everything to go perfect. I looked at the clock and my heart started to pound once again. Ten minutes left. I brushed my teeth not wanting any food in it and not wanting bad breath. _

_I sat on my couch and rubbed my hands together anxiously. Right as my digital clock switched to 6:00 a knock came from the door. I stood up, anxious. I didn't know if he was paying or me so I slipped some money into a pocked on the side of my dress. I checked myself in my full-length mirror. Content with what I saw I opened the door. _

_Naruto grinned at me. His eyes swept down to my feet and back up to my face. "You look amazing, Hinata." He said._

_I blushed. "Thank you." I also looked at his apparel. He had a simple white T-shirt on. It hugged to his chest and his shoulders, showing his muscles and his tan more clearly. The thought encouraged my blush. He was wearing black jeans and his normal sandals. _

_I turned and locked my door putting my key in my pocked. "Where too?" I asked._

_He casually locked his fingers with mine. A whole other round of blushes crossed my cheeks. "You'll see." I turned to see him with a large grin on his face. He pulled me along through Konaha and I blushed as Ino and Sakura stared at us passing, incredulous. _

"_Ignore them," Naruto said casually pulling me slightly closer to him. "They're just jealous." _

_I smiled up at him and tightened my fingers around his. He asked my how my mission went and made small talk as we walked into Konaha's forests. He glanced at my face as I looked around._

_He chuckled quietly. We turned into a place in the trees I had never noticed before. I gasped at the sight that I saw. It was green and beautiful. There was a small lake and a little waterfall leading from who knows were. The trees were bending over the area like they were protecting it. But the thing my eyes were focused on was on the little plain of grass. A red and white checkered blanket was on the ground with a small basket._

"_A picnic?" I whispered. _

"_Is that alright?" He turned to look at my face. _

"_It's wonderful Naruto!" I was shocked at the time he probably took to set this up._

_He pulled me to the blanket and I sat down. He pulled out some food and handed a plate to me. We ate in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. _

_When it got darker Naruto sat closer to me. We started to talk. He told me about his day and the mission Tsunade told him he had to complete. He was leaving in a week. From what he told me it was dangerous._

_I felt my muscles tighten. _

"_Are you cold?" He asked._

_I was about to say no. Then I wondered what he would do. "A little." I said a small smile on my face. He slowly wrapped his arm around me. I felt my face grow warm and I looked at the ground. "Hinata…" he breathed in my ear. _

_I looked up at him. He just looked me over again. "You really do look nice." I looked down and blushed again. _

_It was silent for a little while. "Naruto…?" I said._

_He turned to me his arm pulling me closer. "Hmm?" _

"_Why did you ask me… you know… out to dinner?" I asked looking at him. His face was closer than I expected and my heart thudded in my chest. _

_He grinned. "Well you usually ask a girl out on a date because you like her…" _

_I played with a small clump of my hair, looking down. "Oh…"_

"_Hinata…" He said again. I looked up to see a small trace of a blush on his cheeks. "This mission I'm going on… well it's going to be _very_ dangerous. And, well I'd always wanted to be able to have someone… to h- hold" he cleared his throat, nervous " when I got back from missions and lately I've wanted and imagined that someone to be you…" _

_My breathing came in ragged gasps. "Y-you mean i-it?" I asked stuttering. _

_He took my face in his hand and started to lean down. "I really do…"_

_I felt a drop on my cheek and opened my eyes. I looked at the sky. When did those dark grey clouds cover up the stars? _

_Naruto also stopped and looked up at the sky. The drops came down quickly and it didn't take long before more came. We both stood up. I started to clean up the picnic._

_He grabbed my hand. "It's okay, Hinata I'll get it later," He pulled me and by the time we could no longer see the small grove of trees it was pouring. We ran through the streets of Konaha quickly. There was no one outside seeing as it was late at night and pouring buckets. _

_Naruto pulled me to a small abandoned house. Just above the door was a small square of roof. We stood in front of the door so we wouldn't get wet. Well, more wet. _

_Naruto's white shirt plastered to his body distracted me. I could see his toned body and six-pack underneath the wet shirt._

_I looked down at my yellow dress. It too was stuck to the curves of my body and during the run it had raised a little so more of my legs were exposed. I looked up at Naruto who also was taking in my current state. I blushed and pulled my skirt down. He grinned wider._

_He looked at the rain for a while. "Doesn't look like it's going to stop…" He turned to me. I was biting my lip and twisting my fingers together out of nervousness. How long would we wait here waiting for the storm to stop? All night long? A soft expression came into his eyes. His quick movement startled me and he soon had me pinned against the door. His hands were cradling my neck and he leaned down._

_I whispered his name before his lips touched mine. They were warm, despite the fact that we were both cold and wet. When I kissed him back my hands wrapped around his neck and I leaned into him. _

_When I realized that this was our first kiss, something I would always look back on and remember, I threw more enthusiasm into it. I pressed my lips into his more and ran my fingers into his soft hair. He seemed to realize the same thing and his hand moved to my waist. _

_When he pulled back I quickly kissed him one more time and sighed. I opened my eyes slowly. He was grinning._

"_Promise me…" He said passionately, "promise you'll always be there for me, Hinata. After a mission I want you to be there… I want to be able to hold you… I want you to be the one to hold _me_…"_

"_Yes" I said without hesitation. "I promise…"_

_He then leaned down for another round of kissing…_

_--End flashback—_

I smiled at him. "Of course I remember."

"You were so beautiful that night." He whispered.

I blushed like I always did. "You didn't look so bad yourself." I said.

He laughed. "Don't worry I saw you checking me out that night when we were we wet."

I blushed. "Your eyes were wandering as well..." I said lightly nudging his side.

He grinned mischievously, "If you remember my eyes weren't the only thing wandering."

I blushed more and he kissed my jaw chuckling. I wrapped my arms around him.

We walked back to our house laughing quietly. He opened the door slowly and we walked to our bedroom. We changed, brushed our teeth and crawled into bed. We stared at each other in the darkness. He reached out and rubbed small designs on my stomach.

"I kept my promise…" I said slowly. "Didn't I?"

Naruto's impossibly blue eyes came up to mine. He scooted closer to me kissing my nose lightly. "Yes…" He lips met mine and he slowly massaged his mouth against mine. "You did."

We wrapped our arms around each other and soon slept.

I knew before slipping into slumber that I would have to keep the promise for his biggest mission, so far, in his and my life.

--well sorry the majority of this was italisized. or however you spell it. so please review let me know what you think!--


	3. Chapter 3

--well here's the third chapter! hope you like! :D--

The morning we woke up was a difficult one. I woke up to see Hinata, who was still asleep. I just laid there, not moving, taking in all of her. Her pale, soft, beautiful skin. Her long silky midnight blue hair. I ran my hand gently down her sides enjoying her curves despite the fact her belly was bloated.

Bloated carrying _our_ child. A sudden wave of sadness washed over me as I recognized once again that I wouldn't be there to see the child delivered. _My_ child. My son or my daughter.

I looked up to see Hinata's beautiful snow white eyes open now, staring at me. "Good morning, Naruto." She said.

I got as close to her as I could. I said nothing but wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly. Her long fingers wrapped around my neck holding me there. Not that I would've moved anyways.

I held her closer although her stomach got in the way and kissed her as fiercely as I could. She pulled back with a quick gasp.

"The baby…" she said her lips slightly swollen her breathing heavy.

I pulled back and placed my hand on her stomach. "Sorry…."

We both placed our hands on her stomach. "It's going to miss you." She said. "Do you feel it kicking?"

She directed my hand to a spot on her stomach and I could feel a repeated soft thump. I leaned down slowly and kissed the stop on her stomach.

"I'll miss you too." I said. "But I'll be back, don't worry! You can count on your dad I promise…"

Hinata then started to cry. "Is there no way…?" She asked, "That you could come back just for that one day?"

I wiped her tears. "I'm sorry Hinata." I kissed her forehead.

"I'm so scared…" She whispered, "I was counting on you being there… helping me encouraging me… letting me squeeze your hand…" She laughed sadly.

"I promise I'll have Sakura or Neji be there… Neji's dealt with it before seeing as him and TenTen have twins…"

"What will we name it?" Hinata asked suddenly. "The baby will need a name as soon as it's born."

I thought about it. "If we have a boy…" I said, "Can we name him after my father? Please?" I asked.

Hinata smiled. "You don't even have to ask. That's a wonderful idea."

"If a girl…" I said.

Hinata stared at me silently. "I've always liked the name Manami…"

I looked at her, curious.

She blushed. "It means beautiful love…"

I laughed at her blush. "That's good idea."

I then looked at the clock and the smile wore off my face. "I have to leave in an hour." I said.

She sighed. "Promise me you'll be careful?" She said. No tears came and her voice didn't even falter.

I nodded. "Of course."

We both got up and got ready for the day. We ate breakfast like any normal day. We had a normal conversation just like any other day. Then the knock came to the door. We both looked up at each other at the same time.

I grinned at her knowing everything would be okay. I would live, and when I came back there would be a little child waiting for me.

I walked to the door and opened it. Shikamaru stood there looking bored. He had a large purple bruise on his jaw.

He noticed my look and said, "Temari didn't take the fact that I was leaving too well."

I grinned and a smirk came on his face. _That_ would've been funny. "You guys all made up and everything though?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That's good." I said. I felt Hinata come up to me wrapping her arms around my torso.

"How are you Hinata?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru how're you?" She asked smiling.

He shrugged. "So-so."

It was silent and I rubbed my arm up and down Hinata's back soothingly. Shikamaru looked us over and said, "We've got to get going Naruto."

I nodded. "I know." Hinata's arms tightened and I turned to her. "I'll be back." I whispered as I leaned down.

Our lips met and we held there for a little while. But we didn't do anything too graphic since Shikamaru was standing there in front of us. She was the one to break it off. There was a blush on her face.

"I love you." She said kissing me softly again.

"I love you too," I said. I bent down to her stomach. I kissed it and smiled at the stomach. "I'll be back. Trust me. I'll be excited to see you." I laughed.

I squeezed Hinata's hand and turned to Shikamaru. "Okay, let's go." I said and we were off.

-Hinata's PoV-

I watched Shikamaru and Naruto jump off holding back the tears. Once they were gone I shut the door. I turned took a deep breath. I looked over the room and remembered the first day we had owned our home.

-_Flashback-_

"_You ready?" Naruto grabbed my hand and grinned. _

_I smiled and nodded. We had just received the papers that we would be home owners and Naruto had called me to the Hokage's office to tell me. We walked down a few streets made a few turns and we were there. _

_Home._

_Naruto and I walked quickly up to the door. He picked me up bridal style startling me and making me squeak. _

_He chuckled then opened the door. I reached over his shoulder to shut the door then turned to view our home. _

_It was large and white. Naruto set me down but we kept our arms around each other still. _

_We walked into the kitchen and I smiled. It was blue. The same color as Naruto's eyes. He probably didn't notice. But I sure did._

_The complimenting color with it was a soft yellow._

"_It's perfect," I said._

_Naruto smiled but said nothing. We then moved to the living room. Dark reds and golds filled the room. Well, the walls at least. We had no furniture. We then went to the other rooms, all of them a different color. A soft pink, a light green… and then finally our room. _

_Naruto took the door handle and opened it. It was big. There were lots of windows and the view was spectacular. I gasped as I walked towards the window. It faced over the large vast green of Konaha's forest. In the back you could see the large purple mountains that surrounded the Leaf Village and I smiled as Naruto came back to my side._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" He murmured pressing his lips to my temple slowly._

_I nodded wordlessly wrapping my arms around him. "Is this real Naruto?" _

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_I mean two years ago I would never have thought we would be married and living on our own." I explained._

_It was silent as he thought about it. "On our own." _

_I nodded slowly. Naruto then pulled me to him kissing my mouth earnestly._

_I don't know what brought it on, but I didn't complain. I sighed softly as his fingers brushed through my hair._

_When we pulled back he grinned devilishly. "On our own and _alone._"_

_I giggled then pulled the blinds down. _

_-End flashback-_

I felt myself suddenly feeling extremely lonely. The house seemed to double in size and I felt tears starting to sting my eyes. I needed someone to talk to. And badly.

I went to the phone and called Sakura. The phone rang about six times when her voice came on, "Hi! You've reached Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha we're unable to come to the phone at the…"

I hung up.

I tried Ino. It rang once then I heard Chouji answer it. "Hello?"

"Chouji?" I asked.

"Yeah? Is this Hinata?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Is Ino there?" I was confused he would have her phone.

"She's busy right now actually, sorry. Can I take a message for her?" He asked.

"Oh, no. That's alright. I'll call back later." I said.

"Okie dokie then. I'll talk to you later Hinata."

"Bye." I said then hung up.

_TenTen._ I thought desperately.

I quickly dialed hers and Neji's number. "Hewo?" A little voice answered.

I smiled. "Hello. Is your mommy there?"

"Uuuuhhh…" The little boy said. "MOMMY!" He yelled into the telephone.

I cringed slightly.

"She's in the shooower." The he said slowly.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll just call back later. Bye!"

There was a click and I smiled. Then frowned again. Who could I call? It was then I got a knock at the door.

I hung up the phone and then walked to the door wondering who on earth could it possibly be?

I opened the door and my eyes went wide at who and what I saw.

"Hello."

She stood at my door, eyes red and looking disheveled.

"Temari…?"

--so what did you think? let me know please! contructive critisms VERY welcome thanks for reading! :)--


	4. Chapter 4

--well here's the fourth chapter... this is my longest story ever written so.... this feels big. lol i know this chapter is just kind of a filler nothing really happens and i promise the next chapter will be better! thanks to all my reviewers i really absolutely love the feedback! :)--

"Temari are you okay?" I asked slowly as she took a deep breath.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Remembering my manners I let her in. "Oh, sorry. Of course."

She came into the house and sat down on the couch. She put her face into her hands and took a few more deep breaths.

I figured this had something to do with Shikamaru. But I couldn't imagine why she would come to me. "Can I get you anything?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me, "No thanks, I'm fine."

I sat next to her holding my stomach as I sat. "Is it about Shikamaru?" I said.

She nodded. "We've only been married 2 months." She glanced up at the ceiling and then back to me. "Hinata…"

I was so confused. Why would she come to me? Well yes my husband was gone as well but Ino and she were closer. Well, Chouji had said Ino was busy…

"I just don't want to lose him. I don't know what I would do if I did lose him." Temari explained. She took one more deep breath and composed herself. "Sorry for bursting in on you like this. I was just lonely and I felt that if anyone could feel the same way I do you could…"

I was surprised. I rarely knew Temari at all and the fact that she was opening up to me so easily startled me. Was she usually like this? I wouldn't know. "Oh, no you're just fine Temari. To tell the truth," I smiled, "I was lonely myself."

She smiled. "Is there anything I could do to help you with? Clean your house? Cook something?"

I shook my head. "No, no. You're fine to just sit. Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked again.

"Could I get some water?" She asked.

"Of course." I stood up slowly and walked toward the kitchen. She followed me.

It was an awkward silence as I got out a cup and poured some chilled water into the tall glass. I handed it to her. She smiled said thanks and took a drink. I looked out the large window, watching some kids play with a ball and net. They were shrieking with laughter and giggling as the ball bounced towards them.

Their father then came out with them and started to play. The little kids were ecstatic to see their father. The mother, I was guessing, came onto the front porch and smiled. The kids then tackled their father. Even from inside the house I could hear the booming laughs coming from him.

"Are you nervous?" Temari asked me snapping me away from watching the family.

"Hmm?" I was confused.

"To have your baby. You keep rubbing your stomach." She explained.

"Oh," I looked down, embarrassed. I had been rubbing my stomach. It was something I did absentmindedly all the time. "A little," I looked back up at her, "but I know it'll be worth it."

She smiled at me. "You have any name ideas?" She asked.

"If a boy Naruto wanted to name him after his father, Minato. If a girl well we both liked the name Manami." I said.

Temari nodded. "Those are good names."

"Thank you." I smiled.

It was quiet for another little while. "So have you and Shikamaru talked about starting a family?" I asked her.

She sighed and sat down at the table. "We have. He wants it to be just us two for a while. Like a year. But I'm ready for children. Seeing TenTen with her twins and you being pregnant well… it just made me want the same thing. You two look so happy."

I smiled. "I remember when TenTen had her twins…"

_-Flashback-_

_I picked up my phone on the second ring. "Hello?" _

"_Hinata, TenTen is having the baby. She's asked for you to come." Neji sounded frantic and I could hear TenTen in the background groaning. _

"_I'm on my way," I said. I ran to the bedroom and opened the door. "Naruto I'm going to the hospital. TenTen is in labor." I explained to him._

_He was sitting on our bed reading a book. He looked up at me when I said the word hospital. "I'll come with you," He quickly got up and we dashed out of the house._

_It took no time to get to the hospital since it was just around the corner. We walked up to the desk, asked about TenTen and was sent to the lobby nearest to wait. I couldn't sit. I walked back and forth, worrying. I knew it was ridiculous, TenTen was strong she would be okay. But there were those times when mothers died…_

_I felt Naruto take my hand to get me to stop pacing. He rubbed my arms soothingly. "She'll be fine, Hinata."_

_I nodded. "I know." _

_I sighed as he kissed my forehead. "She's like a sister to you, isn't she?" He mumbled. _

_I nodded again. _

"_Naruto!" A call came from behind us, "My arch rival!" We both turned to see Lee. (A/N: can't you just see Naruto and Lee taking Kakashi's and Gai's place? XD)_

"_And the lovely Mrs. Uzumaki," He bowed low to me, "you're looking as beautiful and youthful as ever!" He stood up and did his pose. _

_I giggled. "Thanks, Lee."_

"_Stop hitting on my wife," Naruto said pulling me closer. He was teasing, I could tell, by the wide grin that spread across his face._

_Lee looked offended. "Hit on your wife? I was doing no such thing!" His smile also gave him away, "I can compliment ladies, married or unmarried whenever I want." _

_I could feel Naruto's chuckle within his chest. _

_TenTen groans came from the room next to us and all three of our heads snapped into its direction. I could feel Naruto's hand rubbing my back as I bit on my thumbnail. When we heard small cries I started to walk towards the door slowly. _

_I took Naruto's hand and pulled him with me. Sakura smiled as she opened the door and said, "They're twins!" _

_We all filed in to see a sweaty TenTen and a very happy Neji. Even though TenTen was disheveled the picture was touching._

_TenTen was holding one child, Neji the other and they were smiling at each other. Oblivious to us. _

"_Let me see the young youth!" Lee said as he walked up to them. _

_Neji and TenTen let Lee come up to them and he smiled at the young boys. I could hear them discussing and Lee was to be their godfather._

_TenTen smiled at me as Naruto and I walked up to them. "Can I hold one?" I asked, timid._

_She held out her arms and I slowly took the baby into my arms. I smiled at the young boy. He had TenTen's chocolate eyes, but Neji's almost black hair. He was beautiful. His eyes then closed and he looked so breakable. _

"_May I?" Naruto asked TenTen and me at the same time. Neji and Lee were talking over the other. _

_I handed the baby to Naruto and said, "Mind his head."_

_He held the baby and smiled at his little face. "Hey there little guy…" He said softly._

_Watching Naruto hold that little child in his arms I ached for him to be able to hold our own child. _

_I wanted a family._

_-End flashback-_

"They are two cute little boys," Temari smiled.

"Yes they are." I grinned.

More silence fell into the room. I still couldn't believe that Temari was in my house. To tell the truth (before today) I was kind of scared of the Suna Kunoichi. She was strong I had seen some of the bruises she gave Shikamaru and she seemed to have a short temper.

Maybe it was only around Shikamaru?

Sick of the silence I decided we needed to do something. I wouldn't mind getting to know Temari better, in fact I kind of wanted it. "I need some new clothes Temari. Do you want to come shopping with me?" I asked. We both needed our minds off of our husbands. Her more than me.

She smiled. "Sure."

-- do you think temari was OOC? please let me know! thanks for reading!!--


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update I've had a pretty crazy last three weeks. I just needed to update and let you all know what's going on.

Okay guys, due to personal reasons I'm discontinuing all of my stories (all two of them lol). I'm really sorry but I can't go into detail why. Also, if I get enough requests I will post up the last chapter of this story just to let you know how I was planning on ending it. If anyone wants to take up my story where it is and continue, go right ahead. Thanks to everyone who has ever left a comment, favorited me or one of my stories I really appreciate you guys!!!

-DaKemz


	6. Final Chapter

--well, this is it. the final chapter. sorry it's short, let me know what you think thank you again for your reviews, and your favoring--

- -What's happened is Temari and Hinata have grown really, really close. Like super close. Hinata had her baby, a boy. So she named him Minato, of course. He had black hair from Hiashi and Naruto's eyes. It's the day Naruto and Shikamaru are returning, Hinata is at her home with the baby while Temari is at hers waiting for Shikamaru. - -

The day Naruto was suppose to come back, the weather didn't suit my mood at all. It was pouring buckets of rain. I was as happy as could be, walking through the house cleaning. Minato was in his crib looking at his toys, just staring.

He started to reach over to pick up something he could chew when he lost his balance and hit his head on the side of the crib. He blinked a few times, like he had just woke up and then continued to cry.

I rushed over there and picked up my son tenderly. He cried over my shoulder and I patted his back.

"Shhhh," I said quietly. "It's okay, honey. It's okay." I dusted a picture of Naruto and me on our honey moon and smiled. "Daddy's coming home today. He'll be so excited to see you."

He soon quieted down into whimpers and I sat down in a rocking chair Temari had Kankuro make soon after Minato was born. (A/N: can't you see Kankuro having a softer side and being like a carpenter or something?) I sat down with my eyes closed softly humming.

When I could tell he was asleep I took him over to his crib and tenderly laid him in it. I smiled at his little sleeping form, imagining how Naruto would react.

Would he be too excited to contain it? Would he be scared? I had fun imagining little scenarios in my head. I glanced at the clock every ten minutes. A week ago, news had been sent to Konaha that the war was over, and there was peace. I remember Temari and I smiling at each other, we knew that this meant something else entirely to us.

Our husbands were coming home.

And today was the day. I looked over myself in the mirror. After having a baby, it's amazing how much weight you gain. Temari and I had gone walking and running so I could lose the weight back off. I was close to my old size again, and I smiled that Naruto wouldn't ever have to see me overweight, even if it wasn't my fault.

It was when I walked into the kitchen, getting ready to start washing dishes that I heard the door open. I placed everything that was in my hands on the counter and walked quickly into the next room.

"Hinata…" He said and I ran up into him.

The door was still open and the impact knocked both of us outside into the rain. I placed my lips on his and then hugged him as hard as I could, burying my face in his chest.

He hugged me tighter and whispered, "I missed you."

I looked up at him. His hair had gotten longer and he had gotten tanner. "And I you." I smiled.

He bent down and kissed me. It was slow and sweet. His hand lightly touched my stomach. He pulled back. "The baby…?" He asked a new light of excitement came into his voice.

"We'll have to dry off. We don't him to get sick." I smiled.

A large grin slowly spread across his face. "Him?" He asked.

"Minato, your son." I smiled.

"My son." He sighed. I watched him and I was guessing, but I was pretty sure he was crying. We walked inside the house, closed the door and then changed into dry clothes.

I put my finger to my mouth to motion to him to be quiet. Minato was asleep for once, and I wanted to keep it that way. We quietly walked into the room and I held Naruto's hand. He squeezed my hand and we walked up to the crib.

It was silent except for the gentle pit-patter of the rain on the window. "My son," Naruto breathed again as he lightly touched our child's forehead.

Minato stirred under the touched and blinked his bright blue eyes. He didn't start crying when he saw Naruto he just stared. He reached up his tiny little hand and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

A tender smile I had never seen was on Naruto's face. "Hello, son. I'm your dad. I told you I'd be back to see you." He let the tiny fingers wrap around his ring finger on his left hand. Tears slowly fell out of my eyes at the sight. It was just too _perfect._

I felt truly blessed.

Naruto bent down to pick up our son. He just smiled at him and a soft smile came onto the baby's face. Naruto looked up at me, tears gleaming in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around me, the other holding Minato.

"This is your dad, Minato." I smiled at him a tear landing on his blanket. "We both love you very much."

"More than you can imagine." Naruto grinned back. We stood there until Minato's eyes started to close again. Naruto gently put him back into the crib when he was asleep. We walked into the living room and I wrapped my arms around him, looking out the window.

His arms were wrapped securely around my waist and his chin was on the top of my head. We watched the storm rage and I smiled to myself a little. Everything was all better. Naruto was home, and we had a family starting.

I felt a new wave of tears come and I looked up into Naruto's blue eyes to see him smiling at me, the new tender one I had just discovered.

I touched his face and laughed a wet laugh. "Is this the happily ever after, Naruto?" I asked him, quietly.

He kissed my forehead and I felt one of my tears run off my cheek. "No." He said. "It's just the beginning of another chapter of our memories."

--hope you liked it! thanks for all the support i've received i'll miss you guys!--


End file.
